A Series of Oneshots
by ironandwine4life
Summary: Just as the title says! I am exploring all different pairings. If you want me to explore a specific one, leave a review! Haha, I'm rather devious, no? Third chapter is up! Sorry for the delay- GaaSaku, by request. A rather long one, but I like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura unlocked the door and walked into her apartment to see Kakashi sitting casually on the couch, reading one of his Icha Icha books. Sighing slightly, she asked, "Why exactly did you want a key here, when you clearly come in as you please without one?"

He looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Because it signifies that we are, in fact, in a relationship." _Albeit a rather odd one…_ They decided to start dating after her 21st birthday, which was around 6 months ago. It had taken all that time for their friends to grow accustomed to the idea of 'innocent little Sakura' dating the 'notorious' Kakashi.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "As if everyone didn't already know." She flopped down on the couch next to him, casually trying to look over his shoulder. "Why do you insist on reading those books?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. This was a topic that he usually received grief for, and he was ready for the little lecture that she might give. "Are you saying that you have a problem with it?" The last thing he expected is what came out of her mouth next.

"Not at all. I'm just saying… I could do _so_ much better than that." With a mischievous smile and a twiddle of her fingers, she went off to her bedroom. When she reached the door, she said, "No Icha Icha books allowed in this room. Such a pity…" Laughing slightly, she closed the door.

Kakashi quickly tossed down the Icha Icha book, ran his hand through his hair, and moved towards the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: The whole story reflects (and quotes) the song "Haunted", by Evanescence. Because I thought it fit the pairing so well. I'm sorry that it's a long one-shot!

**Sasori's point of view**

Sasori endured the extreme pain from being returned into a normal body, his human body. No longer would he be an eternal puppet. And he had Sakura to blame for that. The two old women waved their hands over his new body, quietly chanting.

_Long, lost words whisper slowly to me…_

_Still can't find what keeps me here._

After so many years of never feeling, the new sensory data sent his body in overload. There was too much at once, too many nerves that hadn't been connected in too long of a time period.

_And all this time I've been so hollow inside…_

He came after her- he knew that revenge was the only way to go. She did not deserve to live, not after this. But perhaps he would drag out the torture, in order to get full satisfaction from his revenge.

**Sakura's point of view**

When he first approached her on that dark night, she was full of surprise, fear, and hatred for what he stood for. For what he was trying to do. And every other second she found herself glancing over her shoulder, hoping he wasn't there.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

He appeared more and more frequently. He would torment her, torture her with the thought of the death of her loved ones. For the day he would turn her into one of his damn puppets. But then… one night… as he held her against the wall, their faces dangerously close as he whispered his evil threats, the unthinkable happened- he kissed her.

_Fearing you, loving you_

She couldn't let it affect her.

_I won't let you pull me down_

**Sasori's point of view**

He didn't know why he had done it. It was that their bodies were so close- or so he rationalized. Never having felt such emotions, he would of course attempt to have such relations with the only female that he had spoken with that was of his own age. It was purely bodily functioning. He could fix that.

His senses became tuned in to her smell, her voice, the steady thrum of her heart. He would watch her, silently, trying to focus on revenge instead of the burning desire he had to try to kiss her again. To feel her in his arms, under his control. He shook his head.

_Hunting you I can smell you, alive…_

_Your heart pounding in my head…_

This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

**Sakura's point of view**

That kiss was like the poisons that he would put in his puppets. It affected her, changed her. She found herself looking for him, even though she hated him with all of her heart. Even though she knew he was the enemy.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

One night, she was walking home from the hospital. The streetlights were out, and she was distracted in thinking about a specific patient. She found herself being thrown against the wall, but by a crazed drunkard. She closed her eyes as he began to tear her clothes. But he didn't get far. An instant later, she saw _him_; tossing the drunk man's body aside as he began to delicately touch the areas that the man had revealed, marvel on his face by the new sensations. His lips soon met hers.

_Saving me, raping me_

Why wasn't she stopping him? Why were her arms soon wrapped around his neck, her hands journeying through his hair? He was the enemy- he tried to kill her friends- and he was using his puppet skills on her body so _very_ well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, Sakura could sense when he was around. He would always be watching- after all, he was supposed to be dead. But his words became less of revenge- he used fewer words, allowing his actions to speak for him.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down._

Every time that he would make himself visible, she felt torn between how much she hated him and how he made her feel when they kissed. And she was always wary of his mood, knowing that he would eventually try to change her into a puppet. It was who he was.

_Fearing you, loving you._

One night, he came to her, whispering of his plans. He was going to preserve his youth again, by becoming an even better puppet. And he would transform her, too. They would live forever, always young and beautiful. He convinced her that she would be able to think, as well- she would be the only other one like him; an honor, he called it. And she knew what she had to do.

Ten minutes later, she sobbed slightly next to his body, where she struck him with one of her deathly punches. Wiping her tears, she looked down at his beautiful face, knowing that there could have been no solution.

_I won't let you pull me down._


	3. Chapter 3

Green eyes scanned the crowd as the music gently pulsed in the background of the different conversations. He noticed several familiar faces, and took note of the ones that he would have to speak with later.

"Kazekage…" Temari walked up to him, a teasing smile on her face. "This whole event is for you." Seeing him begin to protest, she waved a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah, it's for 'promoting the agreements made between Konoha and Suna', but come on, little brother." She winked at him. "I know of the council's secret plans." Seeing his frown, she chuckled slightly. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Go out there and enjoy yourself." A minute later Shikamaru, who insisted on sharing a dance, pulled her away.

Ah, yes. The council. Gaara sighed, trying to resist the urge to rub his temples. A week and a half ago, his advisors had called him into a meeting in order to discuss the future of the village, and how it would be necessary for him to wed. _Easier said than done._ He was a ninja; the rules of social behavior were lost on him.

At least he had been able to arrange who would come. There were, of course, the key political figures that he had to invite, the Hokage being one of them. However, he had also included important ninja that were known throughout the nations. One of the invited ninja being a certain pink-haired kunoichi who had become a close friend after saving his life. Gaara smiled slightly as he saw the shot of pink hair from the other side of the room. He began to move his way through the crowd, giving a casual smile to the people who called out to him. When he finally made his way over to her, she was standing with the Hyuuga girl. The young woman pointed to Gaara, and the pink hair whipped around, emerald eyes meeting a similar shade of green. She was wearing a black, tight dress, with a high front that tied around her neck, her back bare. She had a delicate trace of gloss on her lips, making them sparkle under the light.

There was only one problem: Gaara had no idea of what to do next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura saw Hinata point past her shoulder, and turned around to see Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, it is a pleasure."

Gaara merely nodded. "You know, Sakura-san, you do not have to refer to me in such a formal way." In response, she merely nodded her head. Feeling himself foolish for not having a reason to keep her from her friends, he quickly thought of something to talk about. "So… do you remember the time that I almost killed you?"

She lifted an eyebrow, unsure of how to proceed. "Yes… I suppose so. It's not something that one could easily forget."

A new sensation went through Gaara's mind: embarrassment. Coughing in his hand slightly, he then placed his hands behind his back in a formal stance. "Well… I'm glad I didn't. Kill you, I mean." What was that burning he felt on his face?

Sakura stifled a chuckle. "I'm kind of glad you didn't, too." She decided to help him out, feeling sorry for him. _He's definitely not used to the art of conversation._ Waving a hand around, she said, "This is quite the get together, Kazekage-sam- I mean, Gaara-san."

He liked the way that she said his name. "Yes, well… I'm certainly glad that you were able to make it; it is an honor. I'm sure the hospital could have used your assistance tonight." He relaxed a little, and saw her smile.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have missed seeing you again."

His mind seemed to blank on him at her words. "I beg your pardon?"

Sakura laughed slightly. "Well, you're always busy as Kazekage. You rarely come to visit Naruto-kun or anyone else anymore. We are friends, after all, aren't we?" His quick nods made her smile deepen.

"Yes, yes, of course." He shifted slightly, unsure of how to proceed. The musicians began to play a slow song, and he saw Sakura look at him, eyebrow raised slightly. "Well… Sakura-san… would you like to dance?"

Her eyes crinkled in amusement. "You dance, Gaara-san? Well, then, I would be honored." She let him lead her to the center of the dance floor, and other couples began to follow.

He placed one hand on the small of her back, and found himself distracted by the feel of her soft skin under his hand. She delicately placed her right hand in his other hand, putting her left one around his neck. He tried to diminish the burning sensation on his face again as the distance between them closed, and at how their bodies were touching as the dance picked up.

"Gaara-san, you are a wonderful dancer." He spun her around, relishing the way her hair fell around her face after she came back to him.

"Being Kazekage means that you have to learn all sorts of social graces, I suppose." _Although, I need to practice verbal communication._ He dipped her, and couldn't help but notice the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, his gaze rising to her slender neck and resting upon her soulful eyes.

Sakura looked up at Gaara, surprised at how she was reacting to his guiding hand, the way he managed to hold her as they danced. When their eyes met, she suppressed a shiver. _He's changed so much since the first time we met._ He had intimidated her before (and during) the Chuunin exam, with his dark and empty eyes; and he intimidated her now, but in a different way. A better way.

They stopped spinning; the song was almost over. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful tonight, Sakura-san." They continued to sway slightly to the music, and she rested her head on his chest. He stiffened slightly, surprised at how such a small action was impacting him.

"And you look quite dashing, Gaara-san." She lifted her head and smiled at him. "I'm sure several ladies will be asking for a dance. However, do you think that you could spare another one for me?"

The music had stopped, a more fast-paced one taking its place. However, he continued to hold her in his arms, not willing to let her go just yet. He looked curiously into her eyes, trying to see what she could be thinking. His heart fluttered in his chest; he would hardly blink at facing dangerous shinobi, but the thought of what he was going to do next scared him in a way he would have never expected.

Still looking into her eyes, he allowed a finger to trail down her cheek. "I see no reason for us to stop. Do you, Sakura-san?"

She looked around; although all of the other couples had walked off the dance floor and they were in the middle of the dance floor, no one was looking in their direction. She found her own heart quickening, and couldn't help but let her eyes fall upon the young Kazekage's lips. Returning to his eyes, she smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Alright, Gaara-san."

He was about to continue with the way they had been dancing, when she forced a slender leg between his own, pressing her body closely against his. Mouth opening slightly, he looked down at her with a slightly shocked expression. "S-Sakura-san…"

She glanced up at him, that teasing look still in her eyes, and a smirk on her soft lips. "You do know how to tango, right, Gaara-san?"


End file.
